darkness is not for me
by kos67618
Summary: kos thinks that he dosnt belong with warlocks but will it all change when arthas makes him a death knight? maybe it will maybe not we will see. verry mild cursig thats about it
1. Chapter 1

Well newest from me, ok for one I don't own warcraft(any version) the warlocks of darkness or any of this stuff. The only thing I do own is this story, any of my toons(which I only the names and back stories.

Ok next is the fact I am a proud member of warlock of darkness so any bashing Is for the story purpose, which at that will be almost before we can get to the story..hmmm oh ya big shout outs to my guildeis in warlocks you guys rule!

Oh ya one last thing, koshades/spellkillers age Is im thinking about 20-25 give or my real age but eh he needs to be older.

I was walking through stormwind the human's capital city, and osme little boy crashed into me.i didn't have a deamon out but most locks throw off that 'don't screw with me" vibe. So needless to say that he nearly peed his pants when he looked up at me to figure out who he had crashed into.

"im so sorry sir I didn't mean to." Normaly im in a good mood but today was a day you didn't want to crash into me.

" and why little boy are you running around in the streets?" right as I asked a little girl ran up and said

" you give me back my dolly, or ill tell mom!" after she said that she figured out that the boy had stopped, so like anybody she looked up and found me, her face went from mad to scared.i just shook my head, I knew he was only by the look of him about five or 6 maybe but I wanted to mess with his head.

" give her the doll back." But he just sat there not moving cause he thought I would hurt him if he did move.

" now!" then jumped up and gave he back the doll. I went from a ticked of warlock to a nice one to ask the girl

" may I borrow the doll for a few seconds please?" she nodded her head yes and handed me the doll. I reached into my back pack and grabbed a soul shard rather weak one but it would do. I smashed it to dust and sprinkled it over the doll a bit.

"ok boy do you know what a fel hound looks like?" he just gulped so I took that as a yes.

" now little girl this doll is cursed but in the good way, let me explain. If anybody takes this doll form you without your permission a fel'hound will come and get the doll back. You may have this doll back now." I gave her the doll back though it looked like she didn't want it anymore. "don't worry the fel hound wont come out until somebody takes it from you by force, watch." Right as I grabbed the doll I finish my summon spell, and wouldn't you know it a fel hound popped up ram into me and gently grabbed the doll and gave it to her. Soon as she picked it up I dismissed the hound. " see works just like that. If they put up more of a fight so will it. Now run off you two have some fun." They didn't need to be told twice. Once they got far enough so they oculd hear me I started rolling in laughter. Was just the thing I needed to kill my bad mood, then I rembered that I had a guild meeting tonight. Now don't get me wrong I love my guild but the meetings can take forever to figure out are we having cheese or meat lovers pizza. It starts at seven. So I had about an hour till I had to get going. So I figured I would get a drink at the sluaghted lamb. As I walked through the mage districed I saw a few mages arguing over some sort of portal. Small animals like squerls and rabbits running around. Then I got there this had to be the least seen bar in stormwind. Nobody went there except a few warlocks and mages that didn't want to be bothered at the blue recluse. I walked in and to my surprise there was somebody there other than the owner and me,

"great they're here." Yep a few guild members were here. I was thinking if I wanted to put up with the crowds in the blue recluse or deal with them. To late they saw me.

"hey killer get over here we will buy you a drink." That would be averek. He's one of the more active member of the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

ok chapter two is here I left off at a bad time I guess but I just felt I needed to put something up. Well i'm proud to say a got a review big shout out to ste11una for being the first one to review on my first story. Also I had been promoted to guild master2. Ok now to the story

"From chapter one"

"Hey killer get over here we will buy you a drink." That would be averek. He's one of the more active members of the guild. 'Oh god here we go' I thought to myself. I walked over to the table and took the last seat. I looked around to see who exactly I was sitting with. To my left was averek, across from me was magikwitch who more the most part I don't mind she mostly keeps to herself. And on my right was xaldyn who was a friend of a friend who I let in the guild but he nice to have around.

"So what all are you doing here? You don't normally come here to have a drink you go to the blue recluse." Averek was the one who spoke first

"We wanted a change of scenery. Plus we wanted to see why you always come here instead of the blue recluse. Why you do come here anyway the service is not that great here we have been sitting here for five minutes and not one person has come to take our order." I just looked at him; did he see anybody other than the bartender here? Doubt he did cause the only person that runs this place is said person at least since his wife was taken by the scourge.

"I come here because it's quite and nobody bothers me here, and as for the service you have to go ask the bartender to get something he won't come to you." I guess that was a little to blunt because they all looked at me. Oh well story of my life.

"Well i'm sorry to cut this very fun little meet and greet early but we do have a guild meeting to get to." Before they even got up I was out the door. Once I was outside I summoned up my fel'steed and rode to the flight master. Once I got there I dismounted and walked up to the guy.

"Hello where ya be going today?" "Southshore, if at all possible." "Yes that shouldn't bb problem. That will be 50 silver." I paid my money and hoped on the gryphon. Soon as I was on it and in the air I instantly relaxed, there is just something about flying that I always loved the wind in your face. Just don't keep your mouth open to long or you will catch something in your mouth, learned that the hard way. The gryphon flew low as we came in for a landing. I gave it a quick scratch on the head before it walked off to get some rest before it has to do a flight to god knows where else. I was about to summon my fel steed when I figured that I would walk to the meeting place today. As I walked I took in the nice air preparing myself for the guild meeting. There isn't t normally very mush yelling but I find it stressful no matter what happens. I passed a few people on the way there I just nodded at the grown ups and gave a little wave to the kids. I got to the town hall which is where we hold our meetings. South shore is a very peaceful place so it would only make sense to hold our meetings there. I walked into the door to the town hall and out of life as I once knew it.

Ha-ha i'm one evil son of a gun aren't I? Ok that's chapter two of this story I don't know why but I had a hard time writing this one. Until next time ttfn ta ta for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I went threw the door to find avrek,(how the hell did he get here before me? damn mages.) magikwitch, and magikcaster the guild leader. Plus a few other members I don't know there names.

"Ok so are we all here?" magikcaster ask the room even though this wasn't even half of our members. But this was the only people that come to the meetings. "Ok then take the dead silence as a yes. Anybody got any thing to say before we start?" a yell came from the town, and since we are in the town hall we could hear most everything from here.

"Taren mill is under attack from the scourge!" now for those of you who don't know this, and I mean come on if you don't play wow why the heck are you ready this? Taren mill is a horde town. So as members of the alliance we wouldn't normally go help them but there is a general hate for the scourge so there is a chance we could. I was bout to ask magikcaster, before I got one word out she said. "No. if you go help them you're out of the guild." Needless to say I was shocked; I know she hates the horde but still to kick me out cause of helping them.

"If you're going to stand by and watch innocent people get killed then go ahead, but i'm gonna help them." "Fine go right on ahead but don't come back, you're out of the guild take your tabard off now." I was angry so I tore the tabard off in seconds. I ran threw the door and quickly mounted my fel'steed. I raced to Taren mill, making what is normally a 5 min ride into about two. When I was about 60 yard away I saw the carnage that was Taren mill. Buildings were on fire, bodies all over the place horde and scourge alike. I rode the last 60 yards and summoned my void walker 'tanggrave'

"Tanggrave go and kill whatever ghouls you see, save any horde that you can!" in his low and rocky voice he asked.

"Don't we normally kill the horde scum?" "Yes but today we help them." "Yes master." And he floated (walked, ran, whatever they do) into the town to kill/ save whatever he could. Ok so while he dose that ill do my thing. And ran into the town myself, I ran past guards fighting off ghouls and abomtions. I threw as many curses and spells that I was running out of manna very quickly. When I ran out of manna I started kill them by shoving my staff into them, but a warlock can only last so long without his minion near him. I knew my time was going to be up on this fight. Then I saw him, in the midst of all the chaos was the son of a bitch himself the lich king Arthas. I knew I couldn't take him myself but ill be damned if I don't go down fighting. I drank a manna potion and ran at him.

"I won't win but ill hurt you arthas!" I ran at him casting spells and curses. He didn't even flinch at them, he turned at me and I looked into deaths eyes. They were a cold blue, a kind of cold that froze your very soul. And then he did the one thing that could hurt me at this time, he laughed. This is another thing that makes the bravest paladin stop dead in his tracks.

"You have quite the spirit there warlock, not afraid to die for your cause either. I like that in a minion. I will give a chance to live; you will become one of my minions. A death knight of unholy power (and I don't mean the spec just an unholy person sheesh). Or you will die to my blade and I steal your soul and raise your body as a ghoul, choose now for it is a life or death choice." I knew that if I didn't take that offer I was dead, but if I did what would happen to me? Only one way to find out.

"Ill take your offer…my lord and master." He laughed again. It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


End file.
